Lost
by Eien no Kaze
Summary: [Finished. Nonshounenai, KiriSaku]Getting lost in places may not be something bad if it involves a certain pigtail girl and a raven hair boy from Rikkai Dai.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story will be full of Sakuno getting lost in places…_

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was having one of her greatest problem in her life… at least to her it was the greatest. She had been walking around here and there for the fifth time… or is it sixth? It doesn't matter anyway… Today was the Kantou finals (a.k.a Seigaku and Rikkai match.) she had told Tomoka that she will be going for the toilet, and she found it. But the problem came after she started to go back. Although she doesn't want to admit it,

She was lost. Again.

Now all she need was someone, anyone. As long as there's a person that will tell her which way to go, she would be very thankful. But no! Every person that Sakuno went up to either ignore her or just tells her to get away.

'_This will be the last person…'_ she thought to herself as she walks towards a raven hair male that was walking in front of her, both hands inside the yellow jacket of his. "A…ano…" Kirihara Akaya heard these soft voices of hers and turn to see who called him, and he saw a girl that was about 15cm shorter than him, with long braid that was over her waist.

"Ah… it's you…" Akaya said, it's rare for him to remember someone, and yet he could not forgot the certain pigtail girl in front of him.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Sakuno asks.

"We met a few months ago, I went over to Seigaku (due to overslept) and was lost in it because that school was really big. And then I asked you whom just pass by me the way out." Akaya explain, and Sakuno remembered some parts.

"Ah… I remembered…" Sakuno said softly and continue, "And er… could you tell me which way to go? I'm lost."

"Eh? Of cause!" he grinned cheeky to her.

And finally, Sakuno got back to the place Seigaku were at, thanks to the junior ace of Rikkai Dai.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

The second time they met was at Kanagawa. Sakuno and Tomoka had went there shopping, but Sakuno went lost again…

Tomoka had gone to the toilet, leaving Sakuno alone in somewhere of the mall. And Sakuno was bored; Tomoka had taken a long time in the toilet, so Sakuno decided to check on her if she's okay. But she was lost on her way there.

Now the thing that has filled up her mind was finding Tomo-chan, once she found Tomo-chan, she would be save, she will no longer be lost in this mall that she had only gone a few times. And with her mind thinking of these, she didn't watch her way and dump into someone.

"Ah! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! …" Sakuno bow to the person she dump into and keeps on apologizing without seeing the guy's face. Kirihara Akaya sweatdropped, how many times must this girl in front of him apologize? "Iya, it's ok." He then looks at the girl's face, the long pigtail of hers, the voice of hers and that copper eyes of hers. "It's you!" he said out loud after knowing it was Sakuno it front of him.

Sakuno, after hearing the voice of the person she dump into, looks up and saw Kirihara Akaya, "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" and she continues.

"You don't have to say that much Gomen nasai…" Akaya tried to calm her down.

"Ah! Hontou ni Gomen nasai!" she bows once again…

"Stop that Gomen nasai thing, I've said that it's ok!"

"Ah… hai… Kirihara-san…" Sakuno mumbles softly.

"You know my name?"

"Hai… I saw your match with Fuji-sempai in the Kaitou finals…"

"Fuji-sempai… you're from Seigaku?" he asked.

"Hai, my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno…"

"Sou! Ja…" his words was cut off by the cell phone of his, his sempai, Niou had called him. "Sorry, I have to go, Ja!" Akaya grinned to her and ran off.

Somewhere in Sakuno's heart, she felt that Kirihara Akaya don't seems to be a scary person like he was on the court. And then… she realizes that she forgot to ask the way to the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

** Lady Light: Akaya knew who she is... just that he never knew Sakuno's name...**

**

* * *

**  
The third time they met was on the Junior Senbatsu Camp; Sakuno was the staff that will be helping out while Akaya is one of the ones that get selected to get into this camp.

Sakuno was asked to send Tennis balls to her grandmother, Ryuuzaki Sumire's team as they were short of balls due to some reason. Eiji and Momoshiro had went to watch the other teams match, left only Sengoku, Akaya, Shishido and all those others that are in the team.

"Ano… Oishi-sempai…" Sakuno asked the vice captain of Seigaku who was helping Ryoma doing some warm up, "Where is Obaa-chan?"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei was in the office." After getting her answer, Sakuno walk towards the office but not before smiling to Akaya.

He smiles back to her.

But Akaya had an accident later that day; he falls down from the staircase due to the meeting with a certain someone.

000000000000000000

Sakuno and her friend Ann went to send some tennis balls to Sumire's team (again) and overheard the talk between Oishi and Kamio.

"Didn't I just say that we would solve this problem on our own?"

"This question?" Ann cut in, she wanted to know what happened.

"Ann-chan!" Kamio said surprised, "Oishi-sempai, we've brought the balls." Sakuno said to Oishi and pull down the basket full of tennis balls on the ground.

"Ne, what problem? Did something happen?" Ann lean in closer and asked Kamio, "Nothing at all! Isn't that so, Oishi-san?" he reply.

"Hn… it's not important." Oishi said to Ann and the girls turn their gaze to the members on the team that are doing stretches and they saw Akaya, he has some wounds on his body.

"Kirihara-san, what happened? Those injuries…" Sakuno asked, she was worry about him for a reason that she doesn't know.

"…I just fell down. That's all." He reply and continue doing his stretches while Sakuno continues to look at him until Ann spoke, "Sakuno, we have to bring the balls for Hanamura's group too."

"Ah…hai." And they both went off to Hanamura's group, but Sakuno's mind was still on the junior ace.

000000000000000000

Later of the day, Akaya was on his way back to his room where he saw her; Sakuno seems to be afraid of something while walking in the dark corridor. Earlier that day, Horio had told her, Tomoka and Ann some ghost stories and by now, Sakuno was still afraid.

"Oi." Akaya went up to her and greeted, only to earn a scream from her.

"Ah… Gomen nasai!" Sakuno apologize after knowing it was Akaya who greeted her, not some ghost.

'Y…you ok?"

"Hai… Horio-kun just told me some ghost stories… that's why…"

"You're afraid of these?" he teased her and she blushes.

"I'll bring you back to your room." Akaya said suddenly, a tinge of pink on his cheek, "I don't want you to scream again…"

"Ah… arigatou…" and once again, she blush as both of them walk in the dark corridor quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was in the hospital, because Kirihara Akaya was sent into the hospital due to the fact that he was injured on the match with Kevin, the American Team's Single 1. And now, Echizen Ryoma was the one who plays Kevin.

Sakuno was sitting on the chair next to Akaya's bed, Akaya wanted to play that match, not lying on the hospital's bed.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be watching the match." He said quietly to her.

"I… I don't know why I'm here…" Sakuno started quietly, "I know that I should be watching the match, not here staying with you… but my mind keeps on thinking of you… I don't know why that I'm so worry about you until I can't even finishing watching the match…" Sakuno blushes and move her gaze onto the floor.

"Is that… so?" he said quietly and smirk. A plan formed in his mind, a plan to get this girl in front of him... as he tried to move his body but that pain on his shoulder hits him. "Itai…"

"Kirihara-san, daijoubu ka?" Sakuno asks.

"Hn… ne, Sakuno, could you come closer?"

"Hai…" Sakuno leaned forward and forward until she was very near Akaya, VERY near. Only to felt the junior ace's hand behind her head, pressing it down causing her lips to be on his. He only let the now blushing girl go after a few seconds before speaking, "Do you know now?"

"I… I think so… Kirihara-san." She said as he eye continue looking at the floor.

"Akaya." He corrected, "It's Akaya, not 'Kirihara-san', and could you please stop looking at the floor? Look at me."

"Ah… hai, Kiri- I mean, Akaya-kun." She corrected herself and moves her gaze back to him, her now smiling boyfriend.

Isn't this girl awesome? Kirihara thought, the pigtail girl in front of him could turn his sore mood into a happy one.


End file.
